1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll-up shade apparatus attached to an internal opened part of a roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2003-214073 A (see FIG. 3, etc.) discloses a roll-up shade apparatus attached to an internal opened part in a roof of a vehicle, for example. This roll-up shade apparatus includes a sheet-like shade, a cylindrical retractor that winds up the shade, a spring housed in the retractor, a connection shaft extending through the inside of the spring and a frame-structured body that supports the connection shaft. At one end of the spring is engaged with the connection shaft and the other end of the spring is engaged with a hook hole formed in the retractor.
When assembling a conventional roll-up shade apparatus, one end of the spring is engaged with the connection shaft, and then the connection shaft and the spring are inserted through the retractor, but it is very difficult to perform, inside the retractor, a hooking operation to hook the other end of the spring in the hook hole of the retractor. Specifically, the conventional roll-up shade apparatus has a difficulty that the assemblability is poor.
The present invention has been made in order to address the above difficulty and has an object to provide a roll-up shade apparatus for a vehicle with excellent assemblability.